Sidina Renard
Known as Sidi Ren among most galactic circles, Sidina Renard is a Mirialan... (more to come) as she is known amongst most circles, mainly that of bounty hunters. Her true name, Sidina Renard is only known by those hunting her and a select few that have recently crossed her path. Born upon the planet Mirial, Sidina never saw her mother, one of the brilliantly deep eyed Mirialans. Her father, a native Corellian took his daughter and brought her to his home world when she was yet a babe. For the young girl, growing up on Corellia was a treat, especially with her father's interesting customers and ongoing work. Raising her as only he knew how, she was brought up swift of hand and thought, not smart but clever. Without a mother, the young girl had only the other women that her father occasionally saw as roll models. The KORG organization played a large factor in Sidina's life, her father employed by them, both as a member and for his talents as a smuggler. Covell's goal was to set up a secure life for his daughter, enough so that she wouldn't have to tread his path. Successful as always, Renard found his plans for his daughter were coming true. During a time when Sidina was near nineteen, the KORG organization was having problems with the Hutts on Tatooine, namely, Draga. Her father was found as weakness within KORG, a way to gather information and find out inside happenings before Karrde knew. Though Covell did not wish to do so willing, Draga was able to find that he had a young daughter waiting for him at his home. Using her as a way to get to the smuggler, Covell was forced into helping, though while he was away from Corellia, the paid guard was doubled around his home and daughter. Covell's involvement with the Hutt led to several captures of Karrde's people who were mistreated. The KORG found the worm amongst their midsts and before an official decision was made, he was gunned down by his once friends. All to save his daughter who waited back home with no knowledge of his death and everyone believe him a traitor for reasons such as money. Months would pass and Sidina found her father still not responding to pages to his ship nor had he returned home. She knew he was involved with a group of some sort and after research was able to undercover a link to KORG. She began to learn more, using her time waiting as an outlet for her growing anxiety. Eventually the debt collectors her father left behind came seeking payment and wanted it from her. Sidina ran from them, literally being chased off the planet and her home. Hope that her father was still alive spurred her on as well as the will to live, the last moment on Corellia had cost her a few scars. She turned to bounty hunting and in order to hide from those who sought her out, she changed her name to Sidi Ren and moved amongst them. Being closer to one's enemy brought you further from harm. Recent Activity In 15 ABY, Sidi was hired by the OOAG of the CSA. Under the geis of her work, she was able to further her study of the KORG, gaining access to information that would later help her. Though as she progressed, there were other's watching her. Tyy'sun, leader of Zhao approached the young and vivacious hunter, offering her a deal. With her father's past behind her and hers suspicions that the KORG had everything to do with his death, she was reluctant to join. Though the sooner she could pay off the debts on Corellia, the sooner she could return to what was rightfully her's. Thus she began a third position, as hired help for the Twi'lek mob. Her employment in Zhao led her to meet a few interesting people, first and foremost Malif. An instant friendship and his will to help her survive the Underworld of Coruscant brought them together. It was during a fight to prove their strengths that she ended up yielding to him and from that point he swore an oath to protect her no matter what. It was during these times that she grew dissatisfied with herself, growing unrestful with Zhao and its ways. She was a hunter. It was the assignment of blowing up a residential building that did it for her. Setting explosives in a waste collection truck and setting an autopilot droid with coordinates to the building, Sidina was part of the group that fell the innocents within. She had parachuted out of the moving vehicle and landed violently within distance of the shock wave. It was later, by another member that she she realized what had happened. Renard, Sidina Renard, Sidina Renard, Sidina